Xenophilius' Final Goodbye
by wrackspurt394
Summary: Xenophilius is nearing his death, and writes to Luna for the last time. Was originally only going to be the one chapter, but I added a second one.
1. The Final Goobye

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, creatures, locations, etc of the Harry Potter franchise, they are owned by JK Rowling. **

Xenophilius picked up his quill and parchment, and starting writing at his desk in his bedroom, with some difficulty due to occasional coughing fits.

_My dear Luna,_

_ In my old age, I find myself re-thinking my whole life, and I have realized something. You are right. The creatures I taught you about…they aren't real, my brain made them up for the things I didn't understand, mainly, your mother. The wrackspurts came from the feeling she gave me when I was near her, how my brain would stop functioning properly, I guess my brain decided she was just surrounded by wrackspurts. Nargles, how she stole my heart when we kissed under the mistletoe, I came up with the idea that they lived in mistletoe, and stole things. Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, well…I'll just point out the "Horn" part, and leave it up to you to figure out. The others I'm sure came about similarly. I do have a fascinating mind._

_ Luna, I'm afraid that this is the last time we will communicate, my time on this Earth is nearing its end, but do not be sad, for I am happy to go. I will finally be able to see her, after 35 long years, I will finally be able to see her…my darling wife. I'm sorry for leaving you, and Rolf and the twins. Give my best to them. You chose a good husband, and the twins are lovely grandchildren. Before I depart, I must admit something to you, something horrible. Back when the Death Eaters had you, during the war…your friends came to me for help, and I almost traded them for you. I was in a horrible time, I cared about you more than anything, you were my only family, and I almost betrayed everybody. You pick good friends well too, since they never told you, but you have to know. I'm sorry, I was stupid. I should have known they would save you._

_ Now my time here comes to an end. Farewell my darling Luna._

_ Goodbye, with love,_

_ Your daddy, Xenophilius_

Xenophilius looked the letter over, and then sealed it, sending it off to Luna. He then laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. When he awoke, he was not really awake, for he has passed on in his sleep, but the first thing he saw was his wife, and he smiled wider than he had since her death.


	2. The Final Final Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mrs. Lovegood's (Luna's mom's) name is Ciara in this, because it is.**

After being reunited with his wife in the afterlife, Xenophilius had one last thing he wanted to do before moving on forever. So he went back to the mortal world, to visit one last time as a spirit. He went to Luna's house, getting there just in time, as his owl to her had just arrived.

He was invisible, of course, but he could see her reading the letter slowly, sitting in a chair. When she got about halfway through the letter, tears started silently rolling down her cheeks. He moved closer to her, making an arm hover around her shoulders, even though she could not see or feel him do so. "It is okay, my darling Luna…" He said to the air, knowing full well she couldn't hear him. She kept on reading, and when she got to the end, she started sobbing, knowing that her daddy was now gone. She wiped the tears from her face, and dropped the letter on the table, getting up and walking out of her house, apparating to his house, and Xenophilius followed her. When she got there, she went straight to his bedroom, finding his body in his bed. She brought up a chair, sitting in it by his bedside, and holding his hand. She stared down at his hand, his lifeless hand, and let the tears silently roll down her cheeks. Xenophilius moved over to float beside her, and she ran her thumb over the back of his hand, whispering, "I know you're gone, and you can't hear me, but I forgive you…daddy. You were doing what you thought best, saving me, and made a mistake. Everybody makes mistakes, don't be angry with yourself. I'll miss you, but I know how much you loved Mommy, and I'm sure you're happy, being with her at long last. Tell her I love both of you, and that I'll join you sometime in the distant future. Thank you for being the best Daddy I could ever ask for."

There was a loud noise in a different part of the house, and Luna slowly stood up, releasing Xenophilius' hand regrettably, and watching it fall. She went to investigate, and found out it was the printing press, it had just printed out the latest issue of the Quibbler, and Luna picked it up.

The front cover was a picture of Xenophilius' and Ciara's wedding day, with them in their tuxedo and dress, respectively. It was obvious from their faces that they truly loved each other. The magazine name was printed large on the top, like always, and at the bottom the words "Farewell issue. It is time to say goodbye to you all." She turned to the front page, and quickly sat down in a nearby chair, crying. On the left page, was a large picture of her face, with the words "Saying goodbye to some loved ones…" and on the left page was a large picture of her mother's face, with the words, "and saying hello to others…"

Xenophilius moved over, and tried to hug her, but his hands went right through her, so he just whispered, "It'll be okay, Luna. It's not really goodbye…"

Luna couldn't hear him, of course, and just stared at the magazine.

Xenophilius turned away from her, and said, "Goodbye for now, my darling Luna…"

And he departed from this world, leaving to join his wife yet again.


End file.
